Solo en sus ojos
by love-adicted
Summary: Ron y Hermione durante el funeral de Dumbledore... dandose cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que comparten... y dandose cuenta que ya no sienten solo amistad... sino que ahora son mejores amigos... y mas one-shot


Solo en sus ojos

Solo en sus ojos.

Era el funeral de Dumbledore

Por todas partes se notaban rostros tristes, ojos llorosos y especialmente expresiones de rabia… contra todos aquellos que habían entrado a la escuela y que habían logrado, además de asustar y perturbar la tranquilidad de muchos, habían logrado que el alma mas sencilla, el mago mas poderoso, y el mejor director que había tenido Hogwarts, muriera…

Pero en ese momento nadie pensaba en otra cosa : Dumbledore era el que hacia que todo el mundo pareciera mas tranquilo, hacia que los estudiantes se sintieran como en casa, queridos y verdaderamente aceptados…

Olía a incertidumbre por doquier… nadie sabia qué seria de sus vidas a partir de ese entonces, menos sabían que seria de la escuela… ahora sin Dumbledore las cosas serian totalmente diferentes… todos y cada unos de los presentes corrían el mismo peligro en sus hogares y en el antes seguro y muy bien protegido Hogwarts..

El futuro de muchos seguiría un rumbo totalmente diferente ahora y no había nadie por quien detenerse… o… tal vez si…

"Si cuentas con el apoyo de alguien, tal vez podrías seguir el mismo camino de ahora…" pensaba Hermione Granger, estudiante de 6to curso en Hogwarts, que tenia los ojos totalmente llorosos…

Su futuro era ahora totalmente incierto… quería seguir una vida mágica, en Hogwarts, o en cualquier lado en que pudiera vivir años tan felices como los últimos 6…. Pero en este momento se ponía a pensar en todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

Cada día habían reportes de muertes, desapariciones de mucha gente, muggle, no-muggle… ahora ya no existía diferencia… era si estabas o no en su contra, en contra de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado… en contra o no de sus seguidores

En ese momento, Hermione pensaba en su familia… sus padres… pensar que algo les podría pasar la mataba… Imaginaba como sus padres la miraban con el mismo cariño de siempre… y de un momento a otro, yacían en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco, muertos, y ella, solo podía observar como todo ocurría…escuchando una risa siniestra que no tenia limites… hacia falta un poder casi inimaginable para poder derrotarlo… pero todavía había esperanzas….

Pero ella no decidía que hacer… era uno de esos momentos en que no puedes simplemente poner la mente en blanco, tienes, TIENES, que pensar…

Dejar a su familia… o su mundo…

Porque era un hecho que sus padres quisieran que estuvieran los 3 juntos… pero también ella necesitaba estar con sus amigos, y luchar a su lado, contra lo que llevaban años intentando vencer…

No podía quedarse solo observando como todo ocurría…

"pero… mis padres…"Hermione apretó los ojos… intentando no pensar…"pero… Ron… Harry… Ginny…"

Pero de pronto… no pudo mas… de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas incesantes … lagrimas que compartía en ese momento con muchas personas mas… todos lloraban de tristeza, rabia e incertidumbre…

Hermione abrió los ojos, intento ver al cielo, pero la luz la cegó… intento soltar un suspiro…. Intento tranquilizarse… intento pensar… pero otra corriente de lagrimas la inundó…volvió a llorar amargamente…

Pero no por mucho…

Unos grandes brazos de hombre la cubrieron y estrecharon con fuerza, pero con mucha dulzura...

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a la persona que jamás creyó tener tan cerca… le miro a los ojos... y se perdió en un mar azul en los ojos de Ron Weasley… ambos se sonrieron… pero Hermione pronto despertó de su sueño y volvió a llorar… pero en ningún momento el pelirrojo la soltó…

Estuvo con ella durante toda la ceremonia… le acariciaba el cabello con toda la dulzura que le cabía…

Ella lo era todo para el… y si era capaz de ayudarla y acompañarla en esos momentos… y mas… sin dudarlo lo haría… el la quería mas de lo necesario para ser solo amigos…

Pero sus temores lo hacían reflexionar de mas... pensaba que si dijera lo que sentía ella se echaría a correr o simplemente se reiría de el…

Estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber sido novio de Lavender… ella no significaba nada para el… y eso era lo que el trataba de mostrarle, no con palabras si no con todo su apoyo ese día… el día del funeral…

Si… estaba muy triste… pero ver a Hermione intentar fallidamente tranquilizarse lo hacia sentirse peor…

Por momentos pensó que si se acercaba a consolarla, ella simplemente lo ignoraría o lo negaría…

pero prefirió intentar acercarse…la tomó entre sus brazos… con todo el cariño que le tenia…

Y ella le correspondió con desesperación… pues de verdad necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar… un amigo en quien confiar

No podía creer que Ron me abrazaba de ese modo… sentía como si con ese abrazo me dijera tantas cosas… ese abrazo era algo mas que simple apoyo en una situación triste…

Levante la mirada para verlo… ver su cara.. intentar contar sus pecas, o simplemente ver su cara para preguntarme por centésima vez por que lo quería tanto… y fue entonces cuando lo entendí…

Solo en sus ojos podía encontrar lo que siempre he buscado… solo en sus ojos veía mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro…. Solo en sus ojos podía averiguar la solución a mis problemas… solo en sus ojos podía encontrar al Ron que había creído perdido… a MI Ron, mi mejor amigo… y mas…

Solo en sus ojos me sentía perdida… como una tonta… solo en sus ojos había encontrado la felicidad… solo en sus ojos podía tocar el cielo y las estrellas sin despegarme del suelo… solo en sus ojos me encontraba, descubriendo sentimientos que jamás había experimentado… y solo en sus ojos había encontrado a la persona que mas quería …

El es mi paz, mi tormenta, mi enigma y mi libro abierto… mi amor… no era todo lo que había estado buscando… pero a la vez lo es…

Hermione siempre soñó con enamorarse con alguien como ella misma… con su replica en masculino… pero en ese momento, olvido los sueños infantiles de un escritor rico…

En ese momento sabia que siempre amo y amaría a Ron, de el lo sabia todo… pero a la vez nada… era a veces su viejo amigo… pero también un desconocido…

No pasaba ni un día en que el no la sorprendiera con algo nuevo… cada día era como volver a empezar… un sentimiento de esperanza y felicidad… pero de nerviosismo …

En ese momento logro entender por que sin querer, sus ojos se despegaban de sus libros su ojos, solo para intentar descifrar el color de su cabello… por que la hacia tan feliz verlo sonreír… por que le saltaba el corazón al verlo cada mañana… y por que escucharlo decir su nombre era para ella como escuchar poesía…

Y logro entender porque ron había ido a consolarla…

-gracias Ron-dijo Hermione suavemente, a lo que Ron le estrechó con mas fuerza y cariño

-no tienes por que darme las gracias…-dijo el pelirrojo con un suspiro miserable…- Hermione…-agrego tras un largo silencio en que no pudo mas que observarla derramar mas lagrimas…-¿¿ podrás perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho??

-no has hecho nada malo-respondió ella con dulzura, viendo con sinceridad y cariño a Ron a los ojos

-claro que si!!-exclamo el con dolor- ni siquiera me puedo perdonar por haberlo hecho…

-¿el que, Ron?

-el intentar ignorar lo que sentía por ti…-Hermione intento replicar pero Ron le cubrió los labios con un dedo- creí que jamás me harías caso… que solo te reirías de mi si te dijera lo que siento… y por eso intente ignorar el hecho de que te quiero…-le tomo barbilla con dulzura, le hizo levantar la mirada, para que lo viera cerca, como para que lograra captar lo que el decía…-¿me entiendes? ¡Te quiero!... y he sido un tonto al no decírtelo antes… y no tengo excusas ni pretextos… porque en ningún momento dude lo que siento por ti…- Hermione sonreía cada vez mas, con los ojos mas llorosos… pero ahora de felicidad- y quiero que sepas, en este momento que nunca permitiré que te pase nada… te protegeré hasta la muerte… aunque no me vuelvas a hablar por haberte dicho todo esto…

Ron no la dejo de abrazar, pero desvió la mirada hacia el lugar en que yacían los restos de Dumbledore, pero segundos mas tarde, Hermione le tomo el rostro con ambas manos… para que la lograra ver, a ella y cada uno de los sentimientos que salían en forma de lagrimas, pero ahora de felicidad…

-gracias Ron-repitió Hermione con la sonrisa más dulce, mirando los ojos azules mas hermosos que creyó haber visto en toda su vida- gracias por estar conmigo siempre que lo necesito-le dio un beso al pelirrojo en la mejilla… ambos se sonrojaron- gracias por escucharme siempre… aunque te moleste – le besó la otra mejilla- gracias por protegerme siempre… aunque no lo necesite -le besó la frente- gracias por hacerme siempre sonreír cada día- le besó la punta de la nariz-… pero gracias… mil gracias por ser como eres… gracias por ser siempre Ron-concluyo, dándole un beso en los labios, corto, lento y dulce…

El cual, sin dudarlo ni un segundo correspondió con deseo, pasión y mucho cariño…

Y en ese momento, cuando se separaron de ese dulce beso, se dieron cuenta de lo que tenian que hacer de sus vidas…

En los momentos en que parece que la tempestad cubre el cielo no queda mas que buscar apoyo en los que mas quieres… y que te quieren…

Es por eso que Ron y Hermione decidieron estar juntos a partir de ese momento… apoyándose incondicionalmente…

Y obvio… apoyando a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter…


End file.
